AIZEN TOBAT?
by Yukito Tsukasa-Acodeva
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Aizen tobat? don't like, don't read! hasil kejasamaku bersama Hitsugaya Nana D'vongola! RnR please?


Ketemu lagi ama aku sang author GaJe!

Tanpa basa-basi langsung mulai aja!

Gak ada maksud menghina Aizen! yang merasa Aizen dihina silahkan pukulin saia!

Warning: GaJe,OOC, ancur, aneh, garing, gak lucu de elel

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo  
AIZEN TOBAT? By 2759hits-Yukimaru n' Hitsugaya Nana D'vongola  
(penjelasannya nanti dibawah)

AIZEN TOBAT?

Pada jaman dahulukala...di sebuah tempat yang bernama Hueco Mundo, ada seseorang yang superpemarah, perilakunya tidak terpuji, suka mabuk-mabukan, suka nindas rakyatmiskin dan hal-hal kejam lainnya. Nama pria mengerikan itu adalah SousukeAizen. Dengan rambutnya yang gak jelas kribo atau bergelombang dan matanya yang tajam mirip setan (eh benarkah?) dia pantas menjadi bos preman.

Setiap hari yang dialakukan hanya menggerutu, mengatakan hal-hal tak senonoh dan memarahi anak buahnya! Sudah jahat, wajah dibawah standard alias jelek, wajah penuh dosa, suara jangam ditanya, HIDUP lagi! Lengkap sudah penderitaan anak buahnya setiap hari. Melihat wajahnya, mendengarkan suaranya sudah merupakan siksaan berat! Bagaikan dibakar oleh api biru yang panas di siang bolong di tengah-tengah gurun sahara sambil minum air mendidih!(gak kebayang deh panasnya...).Apalagi harus dimarahi dan dibentak-bentakolehnya!

Suatu hari, antarahari Senin sampai Minggu (nggak tau hari apa) Aizen sedang berjalan dengangeramnya di lorong rumahnya yang membosankan dan tidak simetris dan (aku bencimenyatakan ini tapi..) rumahnya BERSIH! MENGKILAP! Bagaikan permata di tanah abang! Yang melihatnya akan buta seketika melihat keramik dan dinding yang TERLALU bersinar ketika memantulkan cahaya matahari yang panas. Mungkin karenarumah Aizen, banyak sekali hutan yang terbakar *rumahnya terlalu mengkilap,ketika memantulkan cahaya matahari, lalu muncullah api yang berasal dari cahaya matahari lalu terbakarlah hutan...* Karena itulah hueco mundo kekurangan pohon.

Dengan suaranya yanggak usah dibahas dia berteriak "WOI ADA ORANG GAK?" teriaknya marah. Dia sadar walaupun gak mau sadar kalau Hueco Mundo kosong melompong. Semua orang lenyap bagaikan ditelan bumi. Tidak biasanya anak buah Aizen menghilang tanpa perintah dari Aizen (mereka tidak berani melanggar perintahnya).

Ingin rasanya saat itujuga Aizen menyekek satu-satu leher anak buahnya! "Mereka sudah mulai membangkang!" jerit hatinya. Digenggamnya sepucuk surat lecek di itu berisikan izin dan kata-kata pamit anak buahnya untuk pergi mudik kekampung halaman. Padahal Aizen tidak memperbolehkan mereka mudik! Tapi tetap saja mereka pergi! Anak buah gak tau terima kasih! *untuk apa?*.

"Jangan harap dapat THR dariku nanti!" kata Aizen dalam hati. Dalam hatinya juga,Aizen bersumpah akan menghukum anak buahnya yang gak patuh itu. Ditendangnya vas, dipecahkannya piring, kaca, gelas dan barang-barang pecah belah pemarah! Tidak bisa mengatur emosi! Walau sudah bersumpah serapah,mengatakan kata-kata yang tak senonoh, merobek-robek foto anak buahnya, menyapu lantai, dan merencanakan hal yang akan dilakukannya ketika melihat anak buahnya, tidak hilang juga api kemarahan yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Sambil memikirkan ide-ide jahat nan kejam, diasahnya zanpakutounya, digumamkannya beberapa jenis kido dan hadou,lalu dia mulai siap-siap mau menyembelih ayam. Dia lapar sekali. (WOI! Ini gak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di atas!).

Ayam yang dia sembelih bukan ayam biasa! Tetapi ayam kampung yang ukurannya besar dan harganya luar biasa! (Kenapa ceritanya makin ngaco?) dengan kesalnya digorengnya ayam itu (lengkap dengan bulu yang masih nyangkut di badan ayam tersebut) dalam minyak panas sambil tertawa-tawa gila ala orang jahat kayak di film-film. Setelah ayamnya matang, dengan rakusnya dia mengambil ayam tersebut dan sebelum satu gigit, muncullah sesosok orang dengan pakaian norak dan warna gak matching! (Pasti ketinggalan zaman) dan kedatangan yang Uncool banget dari jendela. Yang semua penggemar Bleach mengenalnya. Si pemiliksebuah toko di Karakura, Urahara Kisuke.

"Si-siapa kamu? Berani-beraninya masuk ke rumahku lewat jendela bukan dari pintu!" bentak Aizen"Kamu maling ya?" tanyanya lagi

"Maling? Murahan,aku ini perampok tau!" seru Urahara "BU-bukan! Aku Cuma orang yang mau numpang lewat!" serunya beberapa saat kemudian tapi kemudian dia terdiam seribu bahasa ketika melihat ayam yang digoreng oleh Aizen yang sudah berubah menjadi Fried Chicken.

"Kamu...KAMU GAK PUASA YA?" tanyanya geram "Makan di depan orang yang lagi puasa, benar-benargak tau sopan santun!" teriaknya geram

"Kamu puasa?" Aizen bener-bener terkejut. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam pikirannya seseorang yang punya wajah yang mengeluarkan aura 'aneh dan gak normal' kayak Urahara bisa puasa? "Lagian aku kan gak tau kamu lagi puasa!"

"Kamu mustinya malu! Anak TK aja udah puasa!" ejek Urahara

Kemudian Urahara nyuekin Aizen untuk beberapa saat. Matanya berkeliling-keliling liar menatap kepenjuru rumah. Lalu berhenti di sebuah kandang ayam.

"Lihat perbuatanmu!"tunjuk Urahara

Dengan rasa penasaran Aizen menengok ke kandang ayam. Di dalam kandang ayam itu ada sebuah tempat untuk ayam minum, tempat makan berisi jagung dan makanan ayam lainnya dan beberapa ekor anak ayam yang sedang menangis terus mencicit-cicit ribut sambil meneteskan beberapa butir air mata (Ayam bisa nangis?). Mereka berkata " MAMA! MAMA!" dengan ributnya. Rupanya ayam yang Aizen goreng adalah mama mereka.

Aizen terdiambeberapa saat. Mengamati semua anak ayam tersebut. Mendengarkan cicit-cicit ribut milik mereka yang memanggil mama mereka tanpa henti. Lalu tiba-tiba mata'setan' Aizen meneteskan air mata. Urahara yang melihatnya mulai berpikir"Aizen bisa nangis? It's the first time!" (waduh Urahara sok inggris!).

"Aku...Aku..." gagap Aizen sambil menyeka air matanya "Aku KELILIPAN!" teriaknya. Teriakannya menggema begitu kerasnya hingga alien di planet Mars dapat mendengarnya.

Aizen matanya yang kelilipan dan berguling-guling di lantai sambilmengusap-ngusap matanya yang kelilipan bagaikan matanya tadi baru sajadisemprot cairan cabe!

Capek mendengar raungan Aizen, dengan sigap Urahara mengeluarkan salah satu produk tokonya yaitu 'Eye 'GaJe' cleaner' lengkap dengan tulisan Sekali semprot , Kelilipan langsung hilang! Yang tertera di botol produk basa-basi yang menurut Urahara sebentar tetapi menurut orang normal seperti 360 jam disemprotnya mata Aizen dengan produknya itu.

"Te-terima kasih..."Ucap Aizen terbata-bata. Matanya sudah terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya."Ka-Kau...PENYELAMAT HIDUPKU!" seru Aizen

Tatapan Aizen kepada Urahara sangat berbinar-binar, seketika atmosfer berubah menjadi sebuah sekolah dan adegan seorang perempuan memandang cinta pertamanya terlihat di tempat itu.

Di mata Aizen,Urahara terlihat bagaikan malaikat tak bersayap dengan wajah dibawah standar! Di sekeliling Urahara terlihat aura sejuk yang menyilaukan. Seperti saat mata kalian menyipit karena silau saat melihat ke cermin yang memantulkan sinar matahari ketika angin sepoi meniup rambut kalian. Urahara yang sudah mulai tak bisa membaca situasi memutuskan untuk pulang (walaupun alasan utamanya karena bentar lagi waktunya buka toko)

"Adios! Aizen!"serunya lalu terjun dari jendela lantai 18 di rumah Aizen (yang mau mati silahkan ditiru)

"U-Ura-Urahara" isak Aizen. Pesona Urahara telah menghipnotis Aizen. Aizen tidak dapat hidup tanpa Urahara *Lebay...*. "Aku ingin seperti Urahara" pikir Aizen. Dia tidak rela idola pertamanya yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya (Contoh?) pergi dalam sekejap. Dia tidak mau menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu, pemarah dll. Diaingin seperti Urahara!

"URAHARA! Tunggu!Biarkan aku berguru padamu!" teriak Aizen "Aku mau tobat!" teriak Aizen lagi

Urahara yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tanah setelah terjun dari jendela * SILAHKAN DITIRU! *GEDEBUK!*) berhenti (kok bisa?) lalu melayang naik kembali ke tempat Aizen (Urahara HANTU?).

"Bertobatlah sebelum terlambat!" kata Urahara sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Aizen

Kemudian, Aizen ikut bersama Urahara ke sebuah tempat sepi nun jauh di sana! *nunjuk matahari tenggelam*.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Aizen tak pernah terlihat oleh siapapun lagi. Namanya pun sudah tak diesbut-sebut lagi oleh siapapun. 'Nama' Aizen seperti lenyap dari bumi.

Bulan yang terang bersinar di atas Soul Society. Malam itu, seluruh penduduk Soul Society tertidur nyenyak. Ada yang tidur berjalan, ngiler, bicara dalam tidur, dan gaya-gaya tidur aneh lainnya. Saat itu Soul Society sangat aman.

Tiba-tiba keamanan tersebut dipecahkan oleh barisan Hollow yang tak terhitung jumlahnya datang ke Soul Society. Selain itu Hollow inibukan Hollow biasa! Tapi menos grande! Alarm diseluruh Soul Society segera berdentang. Kupu-kupu neraka diterbangkan untuk membangunkan semua orang.

Sesegera mungkin seluruh rakyat Soul Sociey berkumpul di tempat munculnyabarisan Hollow tersebut. Ada yang masih tidur, ada yang masih pakai pakaian tidur dan ada juga beberapa orang, tidak terkecuali laki-laki atau perempuan, masih bawa-bawa boneka .

Para kapten pun sudah siap memimpin anak buahnya untuk menyerang barisan Hollow tersebut, tapisebelum mereka menyerang, mereka cengok duluan. Aizen mempimpin barisan Hollow tersebut! Lengkap dengan kentongan di tangannya! Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Luppi yang bangkit dari kubur, dan espada lainnya berjalan dibelakangnya! Dan anehnya, masing-masing memegang alat musik! (PERHATIAN: Ulquiorra megang ukulele ala hawai, Grimmjow megang alat musik tamborin, Luppi bawa alat mustikgamelan, barisan Hollow megang angklung, dan lain-lain) dan yang mengejutkan, semuaalat musiknya khas dari Indonesia!

Selain factor tersebut, yang membuat semua shinigami alias rakyat Soul Society cengok adalah Aizen yang sedang meneriakkan "Sahur..Sahur! Woi! semuanya Sahur!" dengan nada dangdut.

Seketika yang muncul dalam pikiran para shinigami adalah "Mau ngapain ini orang? Nyanyi atau bangunin orang sahur?" tetapi ada juga shinigami yang keberadaan otaknya diragukan berpikir "Suara Aizen bagus banget! Mulai hari ini, aku fansAizen!".

Aizen yang akhirnya sadar semua Shinigami berkumpul dan lagi cengok ngeliatin dia berkata dengan entengnya "Kalian gak sahur? Skarang udah imsak lho...!"

Semua shinigami terdiam...sepertinya mereka berusaha mencerna kata-kata Aizen dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin. Dan dalam hitungan detik mereka berkata "APA?"bareng-bareng lalu berlari menuju rumah masing-masing. Keadaan jadi seribut obral di pasar. Mereka bertabrakan, berlarian, berdarah-darah 0.0, merangkak,terbang? Menuju rumah masing-masing.

Sesampai di rumah masing-masing. Mereka langsung menyalakan kompor, memasak mie instan, bubur instan, sereal instant bahkan SEMANGKA instan pokoknya semua yang instan lalu menelannya dalam sekali telan *tanpa dikunyah* sedetik sebelum azan subuh berkumandang. Itulah yang menyebabkan terjadinya krisis makanan instan di Soul Society pagi harinya.

Ketika matahariterbit, Soul Society selain mengalami krisis makanan instan juga harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa Soul Society jatuh status dari negara maju menjadi Negara miskin yang disebabkan oleh angka kematian yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat tinggi! dan fakta menariknya 99% kematian disebabkan oleh tersedak makanan ketika sahur.

Nah itulah ceritaketika Aizen tobat. Ternyata Aizen tobat ataupun gak tetap saja menimbul kanmasalah bagi banyak orang!

-THE END-

OK! Fic selesai! Penjelasan nama Nana D'vongola diatas: fic ini sebenarnya fic ini karyanya tapi gara-gara dia gak ngerti cara nge-publish fic dengan senang hati aku publish melalui akun milikku!

Pengumuman

Buat fic-ku yang 'Bleach Quiz' kurasa agak panjang jadi.. Bleach Quiz 2nd round akan ada 2 part! Karena seluruh pertanyaan yang menurutku menarik akan kumasukin!

Intinya: Review please! (gak nyambung)


End file.
